The start of something new
by LilaDoesFanfics
Summary: This is a love live! Fan fic. This will be harem with my OC Charlotte being in the middle. I ship her with maki soooo yap ;) This will be MA rated for many reasons, mostly adult and sexual themes kids should not know about. This is super natural related so watch it! Also if there is anything like author thingy stuff like author notes it's just me coping my WATTPAD story X3 see ya
1. Chapter 0: New home

(A/Q : when not told whose point of view it is its Charlottes!)

I am supposed to be transferring to Japan from America. My name is Charlotte misato, I am 15 years and have Japanese mother and American- English father meaning I am half Japanese and American-English. There reason I am transferring to Japan is because my mom, who lives in Japan, wants me to attend a high school she attended when she was young and I do not mind. I am currently on the air plane to Japan so it will take me some hours to get there. I searched the school I am going to and found out there is s group of idols who study there.

Time skip to the arrival*

I got of the airplane and started to search for my mom and her two butlers(A/Q: yes she rich, SUPER rich actually.). I went down to the electronic staircase and once I got to the main floor I hear my name being called so i looked to my direction and saw my mom standing next to her two butlers who were holding a sign saying my name. I walked up to them and gave my mom a hug with resulted of her giving me a big warm, loving and bone-crushing hug.

"M-mom, I can't breath." I yelped out. She noticed she was crushing me and let go with a happy smile. I smiled back at her and to the butlers.

"Young lady, my name is Kazuki Hiroto and this is my twin sister, Minaki Hiroto." Kazuki introduced while bowing with his left arm in his chest as if he was singing the pledged of the star of United States of America. Minaki also did the same thing, making smile.

"Thank you both, My name is Charlotte misato has you may know." They nodded in understanding.

"Let's go my baby." My mom said and I nodded. Both Kazuki and Minaki grabbed my bags and follow my mom. I thanked them in gratitude and they said they where pleased to do it. We went outside to find a limousine waiting for us or should I say me? We got in and the driver started driving to the destination assigned.

skip the drive*

The car stopped in front a immense gate with a beautiful design on it. The gates opened, then the car drove down into the front of a mansion. We got out and started walking up to there. This place hasn't change, has it? I though-asking. The door of the mansion opened and revealed two lines or people, one was composed of maid and the other out of butlers(males).

"Welcome back, Charlotte-Sama." They harmonized. I smiled and greeted them back. I started to hear thumping sounds from above.

"Char-Char/Charle!" Two voices I recognize made me to look at the big stairs in front of me. Raft and mashi were revealed. Before I could react or say anything they jumped on me. I hit the floor with my back and then Open my eyes to see both twins hug the life out of me. I smiled and caressed their heads. They moved away from me and smiled.

"Welcome back!" They said at the same time. I smiled once again and got up to help them up also.

"Charlotte" My mom said gaining my attention as well as the others.

"Tomorrow I would like you to start school." She explained which I nodded in understanding. I said hi to some of the people i knew before leaving. I was guided to my room however since it was my room that I had when I was here, I knew where it was so dismissed them and told them I was fine. Once I got to my room, I saw that my luggage was already there. I looked around and saw that nothing change over the 10 years I haven't being here. Everything was clean has if new. I looked at my bed and walked over to it. I sat on it before hearing a knock on the door. I got up and checked the little window and saw Kazuki and Minaki standing. I opened the door and invited them in.

"Young lady, this are the things you are going to use and have for your school. Additionally, the uniform for the school." They handed me the things which I thanked them and then left to do other things. I put down the things and sat on the bed. For 2 minutes I keeper thinking about tomorrow and smiled. I changed my clothes before turning the lights off and going to bed. I was still awake. I guess tomorrow is a new start. I thought before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

Hey guys I hope you liked and enjoyed the first chapter of the story and sorry if there were any mistakes. See you guys in the next chapter! - love kid_face1028 or should I say Lila Lopez.


	2. Chapter 1: First day

I opened my eyes to see pure blackness around me. I got up and stretched to get my self out of the bed. Once I felt ready, I got up and went to open the window blinds. Doing so the light from outside hit my eyes making me groan. I yawn and turned around to start to get ready. I go to the bathroom that is located on the room and start to brush my teeth.I put on the uniform given to me to use to go to school. I also do other things before steeping out my room and head my way to the dinning room. Once I get there, I looked around and found my mom sitting taking a sip of tea while reading some newspapers (ya guys know when the dad do those things, she doing it instead ). "Good morning mom." Greeted my mom while walking up to the table to take a seat. "Oh, good morning love, did you sleep right?" momma asked. I replied to her with a nod. I sat down and the chef, Riki, came and laid out my food. I thank him and he nodded while making his way to the kitchen. I started eating my food while thinking of whats going to happen today. Before I knew it, i was finished. I got up and say bye to my mom and every one else. I went put side of the Mansion and waited for the car that was going to drop me off. Once it came, Minaki came out of the car and opened the door for me to enter. I thanked her while getting in the car. The car started to drive out of the residence. It took like 30 or so minutes to get in front of my new school gate. Out of the window viewer, kazuki looked at me. "Miss, hope you have a nice day." kazuki said. Minaki went out of the car and opened the door. She handed me her hand and i gladly took it. She closed the door of the car and went to her original seat at the front next to kazuki. I smile and wave off as the car drives away. I stand there, air blowing and moving my hair to my left. "Excuse me?" I turned around to see who it was and found a blond girl with blue eyes standing with her left hand on her hip. "hello there, my name is Charlotte Misato and I am here because I transferred to this school. And who might you be. " I introduced politely with a smile. She blushed making me confused. "Hello, my name is Eli Ayase and I am here to take you on a tour around the school, for you to get to know better." She introduced while her cheeks still pink. I nodded and started to follow her.

 **Eli's POV**

I looked around to see who was going to be the one I was going to tour around the school, since I had gym first and second period, I was asked if I could since I was the ex-student council president and a third year student, which I agreed on. The air started to start up moving my hair to the side. I closed my eyes because I did not want anything entering my eyes. I opened them again to see a girl with darkish brown hair standing there. "Excuse me?" I called out. She then turned around, she looked stunning and beautiful, like a model. "hello there, my name is Charlotte misato and I am here because I transferred to this school. And who might you be?" She asked politely with a smiled. 'Her smile is beautiful like her... Wait what?!' I mentally asked my self while blushing. 'Got to introduce your self you idiot!' I mentally heeled to my self. "Hello, my name is Eli Ayase and I am here to take you on a tour around the school, for you to get to know better." I introduced, not noticing my cheeks were pinkish. She just nodded and started to follow me.

 **charlottes's POV**

I started to follow behind lady Eli (don't look at me like that! Shes respectful!). She a beauty. She started explaining the school rules and what they expect from the students who study in this school. She then started showing me the school to the school basement to the rooftop. When the tour ended, she took me to my class and she headed to hers. I was currently outside of my class door. "okay class, we have a new student, please welcome them with open arms." i heard the teacher say. 'guess that my cue...' i thought before opening the door and walking up to the teacher. "your name please?" the teacher said. I nodded and i faced the class room. "hello there ladies, my name is Charlotte misato and it my all pleasure to meet you. My mom is Japanese and my dad is half American and English. Hope we all get along this years that will pass by." i introduced, bowing after that. I heard some on them talk to each other. Three caught my eye, one energetic, one shy and blushing and one who doesn't seem like she cares but the same time is blushing lightly. I smiled at their reactions, they seemed to melt. "okay thank you for doing so, please take a seat next to Nishikino-san, please raise your hand Nishikino-san." The teacher said. The girl of the three that caught my eye raised her hand. I went and sat next to her. I smiled at her, which she seemed to blushed? I just did my things like putting my stuff together and sitting myself properly. It feels as if were looking at me. I looked up from my book i took out and saw everyone was looking at me, even the teacher, they were kind of drooling which i got seriously confused. I tilted my head and smiled. "something wrong?" i asked. With that they snapped out if an continued their things which was school work.

 **Time skip to lunch**

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch period. I again felt everyone looking at me. I got up grabbed my lunch and got out of the room. I walked around the halls, people looking at me. I came to stop to a room, music room. I entered and saw no one in there. I sat down next to the piano and ate. Once i was finished, i clean my hands and put my things away. I looked at the piano and smiled. 'One of my favorite instrument.' i thought getting in position to play the piano. I opened the piano and started playing a favorite song of mine, Ave Maria. I played the song until it was finished. I then looked at my side and saw a classic guitar. I sighed. "they won't mind, right?" i asked to my self.

 **Maki's POV**

I saw Charlotte going out of the room. I went behind her for some unknown reason. It seemed like Rin and Hayano followed. She stopped at the music room. She entered and closed the door. I motioned the rest to be quite. We watched Charlotte eat and clean after her self. She looked at the piano and smiled. She positioned her self and started playing a song which seemed a peaceful and beautiful. She finished and looked to her side. She looked at a guitar and sighed. "they won't mind, right?" she asked her self. Now was the time to get all the q's. "get the rest." i told Rin. She nodded and ran to the clubroom. She came back with the rest after some seconds. Honoka was going to asked something but i shut her off and motioned her to be quite and look and hear. We all put attention to Charlotte who took the the guitar. She had took her blazer off and rolled her sleeves up before getting the guitar. She sat down.

 **charlotte's POV**

I took my blazer off and rolled my sleeves up. I then got the guitar and sat down in the piano seat. I positioned my self and smiled. I started playing a song, (i put the song, imagine Charlotte singing alone to the song!)( **song is called By chance (you and I) by JRA** )

The song finished and i smiled while sighing. I heard clapping front the outside of the room. I saw 9 girls entering the room. I was really confused of what's happening. "That was amazing!" the girl with ginger hair said. "Thank you, i am glad you liked it." i said getting up and smiled. They all seemed to blush. I tilted my head in confusion. "well, my Charlotte misato, who do i owe the pleasure." i introduced. "my name is Honoka the student council and leader of the idol group Muse!" Honoka said. "muse... Like the Greek goddesses of music? They are nine so i figuring out that you all are from that idol group." i said. The girl with purple hair giggled. "Right! Glad to know you know greek mythology. Also my name is Nozomi." 'Nozomi' said. I also giggled. "Well, that's all thanks to my last school that has teach me about that and others historical things. Including my mother who likes using fortune cards." I said. She brightened up. "now you got Nozomi excited and happy by what you said." Eli said, i remembered her from this morning. "so she also likes that, then you nozomi could hang out with my mom one day if you want to." i proposed. "I'll take that offer on!" She accepted happily which i smiled. "oh, and whose you guys might be? " i asked the others who haven't heard from. "my name is Rin, nya!" one girl said. "M-my name is Hayano." A shy girl said. I smiled which she and the others melted. "name is Maki." a red-headed girl said twirling a strand of her hair, she had a blush on. "My name is Umi and this is kotori." a girl with dark blue hair said pointing at an ash haired girl who was next to next to her. "Mou, umi i could have introduced myself!" kotori said. I and the others laughed. "So was there anything you guys needed?" I asked. Honoka gasped. "Yes and that was, could you join the club as our manager?!" Honoka asked her eyes sparkling brightly. I smiled and laughed. I petted her head since i am tall, i am about 6'6, my dad is like 6'11 and mom is about 6'0. Tall family I'll admit. "why not, for you ladies." i said grinning. They all blushed madly but i didn't see since my eyes were closed. "well we will see you tomorrow!" Honoka said and started leaving the room, the others followed behind. I waved bye and sighed. I got my stuff and headed to my classroom and sat on my seat, which many people looked at me. 'do i have something on my face??' i mentally asked my self with my eyes closed.

 ** _time skip to the end of the day_**

The classes ended and i stretched my body. I got my stuff together and sat up. "bye maki, rin and hayano, see you tomorrow!" i said before walking out. I went outside of my school and saw Minaki waiting for me, outside of the car. She saw me and smiled. "lady," she opened the door and i got in. I thanked her and she got in the car, next to kazuki. "So, how was your day lila? " kazuki asked while he started driving. "good, all nice and all. There was a group of girls who wanted me to join their idol activities as their manager, which i humbly accepted." i explained. He and Minaki hummed in response. They took me home and i was welcomed by my little friends. Mashi and raft wanted me to play with them, so i did. We played many games in the outside, which we played before me living. We catch up of things we missed from each other. It was getting dark so we had to go back in and head to our rooms. They hugged me super tight but i took it in. I went to my room, my stuff were all ready there since i came up here to change my clothes to play with the twins. I went and took a shower. I got out of the shower and headed to the bed. Jumping on top of the bed, i sighed and smiled. "long day..." i said before falling sleep.

 ** _Wow! Okay that was hella long! Well, hope you liked it! Also sorry if i was late just my iPad screen broke and i am currently writing in my phone XD and i know it seems cliché and all but i am 100% serious. Well, see you all soon!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Practice Day

I woke up and sat up. I smiled, remembering that i was accepted in a idol research club. I got up and started doing my morning exercise. Once i was done i went done stairs to go eat breakfast before going to school, to be greeted by my mom, kazuki, minaki and Riki. I greeted them back before eating and then heading out. I got into the car and was drove to school. Once the car stopped, i left the car, saying by to my butlers and heading to the inside. On the i got to the gates, someone tapped my. I turned around and saw Maki with Hayano and Rin. I smiled and waved at them. "howdy all~!" i greeted in english. They looked me confused but then Maki smiled. "good and you?" she said in english which i smirked. "good, very good if you my lady, are better~" i said in a english accent while i grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it before looking up and smiling to see a blushing mess Maki with Hayano and Rin. I giggled and separated. "now lets all head to class." they nodded and followed.

 **Maki's POV**

Did she just kissed my hand?! And she also said 'My' lady! She... Looked sexy and hot... Okay, no don't go there Maki!! I think i am falling for her...

 **Hayano's POV**

U~ i can't stop blushing! She look really handsome doing that... U~ stop thinking about it!!!

 **Rin's POV**

Nya!!!! I want to eat ramen with kayochin!

She was hot.

 **Charlotte's POV**

We then parted our ways and headed to out classrooms. Once i got to my class i was jumped b Honoka who looked like a puppy who just saw their owner from a week ago. "Charlotte~!" she hug tightly. I smiled while giggling and patted her head. "Honoka!" Umi scolded. Honoka whined while Kotori tried to calm Umi down. I tried to hold my laugh in but couldn't. "you guys are hilarious just like Raft and Mashi getting scolded by rosa." i kept laughing specially when they made confuse faces. "who are they?" they asked. I calmed down and smiled, making their cheeks turn pink. "they are my childhood friends that live at my place." i explained which they nodded in understanding. The teacher came in and we all sat. The class had begun. During the lesson I could see Honoka falling asleep, almost getting in trouble if it wasn't the teacher began talking about food which of course included bread which he stood up and cheered and kinda getting in trouble but causing everyone to laugh, even Umi and the teacher. Class had then ended and we went to another classes until it was lunch. "Yay! lunch!" Honoka cheered. Kotori giggled while Umi sighed, smiling and I just patted her head. "lets go eat then." I said before grabbing my things. "Why don't you join us?" Kotori suggested. Honoka and the two looked at me with hopeful eyes, puppy ones if you think about how Honoka is giving the eye stare. "yeah, of course I will!" I said, smiling happily. They, mostly Honoka, cheered and we headed to the place where the three were taking me to. We stopped in front of a room. I looked at its tag and it said "Idol Research club." They opened the doors and we all entered to see the group that I met yesterday, muse was it? They noticed us and greeted them. When they noticed me, they all suddenly blushed and smiled. They then greeted me and I greeted back, smiling. We then took our seats. I sat between Maki and Nico who stopped fighting which they were doing before they noticed me. We then began eating while they talked about something called Love Live! It sounded interesting. "Hey Charlotte..." Maki looked at me. "Hm?" I tilted my head causing her face to heat up. "Well I was wondering two things... could I get your tomato?" She asked looking at my lunch which had tomato on the side. I giggled and nodded before giving her the tomatoes. "So what was the second one?" I asked. "Oh I was wondering if you would like to hang out somewhere this Friday?" Maki blushed madly which I smiled and nodded patting her head. "Yeah! that would be great! Actually why don't we hang out at my place?" I noted. "yeah tha-"" REALLY?!" Honoka put her nose against mines, when did she even get to the other side of the table? "HONOKA!" Umi scolded. Honoka whimpered and I just imagined puppy ears and tail. I blushed by the cuteness and laughed hugging her, causing her to yelp slightly. "You so adorable~!" I snuggled, she just looks like Wolfy... I miss him. "C-charlotte-chan?!" Honoka blushed madly. "Ops!" I let go and rub the back of my neck, smiling awkwardly. "Sorry, just my instincts came and took over." I apologized and she waved it off, still blushing. "Oh, can we tag along? like going to your house and that?" Honoka begged. I looked around and everyone where doing the same. I laughed and nodded, patting her head. Deja'vu. They all cheered, while a certain redhead had her cheeks puffing around. I giggled and kissed her. Her cheek. Everyone gasped while she froze before blushing madly and moving away, rubbing her cheek and looked at me confused. I smiled and patted her head. "you are so~ cute! I could eat you up~!" I grinned, that, what I said, made her blush even more than her hair. "B-BAKA!" she yelled at me, causing me to snicker and grin. The bell then rang. "Let's go or well be late." I said, getting up and packing up. They nodded and did as told. They soon said byes and went to their classes.

 ***after school***

Class has ended and I stretched out and smiled happily. "Let go Charlotte-chan!" Honoka said which I giggled and got up before Patting her head. "your really like a puppy... It's adorable." I smiled. 'she seriously reminds me of Wolfy...' thought looking down to my hand, not noticing Honoka blushing madly. "well lets go, led the way, queen Honoka~!" I giggled. She blushed more and nodded before we all headed to where queen Honoka was leading us to. We first went to the bathroom to change, even me, before we headed to a place I know, the roof. We entered it and saw all the group, dressed up and doing stretches. "hey guys! We're here!" Honoka chirped while Umi sighed and I bet, mentally scolded her, Kotori giggling and smiling and me, just making annotations of what they are doing. "hello~/hey/hi" everyone greeted back. We entered and they all stopped, walking up to us. "so what do you guys want me to help you at?" I asked. "you could help Maki with the songs, along with Umi for the lyrics." Eli suggested. "oh I'll do so." I smiled. They all smiled back and nodded. "okay we do that after we do the practice." Umi said, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes miss!" everyone but me said. "may I join in this training?" I asked. They all looked at me and nodded happily. I smiled and walked up to them. "so what we gonna do?" I asked. "you could stretch and I'll help you!" Honoka and Rin said. "okay, thanks!" I said before the rest went to do their things while Honoka and Rin walked to me. Once they got up to me, we started to do push ups, sit up, splits and other stretches. "wow! Charlotte, your so flexible and balanced!!!!" Honoka and Rin admired. I giggled. We were currently doing hands stands and before I was doing splits. "wow, she really is balanced..." Nico and Eli agreed. "wanna see something even cooler?" I asked which they nodded, I could barely see. "here I go!" I then took my hand out and was doing a one hand stand. "wow!" "your going to fall!" they commented. I then did three fingers stand. "amazing!" they all commented. I smiled and got back to my feet. "well that was something." Maki commented. "really? Well you awing me was more of a thing." I gave a wink which they all became red. I chuckled and stretched. "now, shall we continue?" I asked. They nodded and we began practicing.

 ***After work out***

We all had finished and changed into other clothes. During the practice Maki and the others were looking at me, wander why.

 **Everyone but Charlotte's POV**

Damn... I got to admit... Charlotte is hella hot... How her sweat falls and wipes it away with the bottom of her shirt and shows her muscles which looks hella hot, how she's capable to do many things, how she teases us... It goes on and on...

 **Charlotte's POV**

Okay, we all headed ways and I went with Maki to her house since it was late and i wanted to make sure to take her home just in case since she parted ways away to the lonely ways and i just felt to protect my little redhead. While we walked Maki was quiet which was normal but this quiet was an awkward one. "hey Maki..." I called out looking at the sky. "hm?" she looked at me. "why did you want to invite me over? I mean I am cool with it and it'll be nice, no regrets." I smiled, still looking up. I heard nothing so i looked at her. She was twirling her hair, blushing lightly. Hm? "What's wron-" "i just wanted to... I just wanted to get you know better..." maki blushed even more. I smiled and nodded. "That sounds wonderful." she turned to me and smiled a bit. We looked st each others eyes for a bit before we stopped in front of her place. "Well, seems we are here." she nodded. "Yeah... I guess i will see you tomorrow??" tomorrow was Thursday, a day before the sleep over at my place. I nodded. "Of course, i will see you tomorrow." i held her hand and kissed the back of her hand making her blush madly and nod. I chuckled and let go of her and let her walk in. She got to her door and i waved bye when she turned to me which she waves back and entered the house. I turned around and walked away, happy. I called Kazuki and told to please pick me up. I stopped and turned around. I listen. I then shrugged and walked away. I thought i heard someone yelling at someone...

 **Maki's POV**

I entered my house and leaned against the door, sighing heavily. "Who was that?" i jumped and hit my head against the door, yelping loudly. Ow... "M-mama...??" i rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry~ sooo... Who was that??" she asked with a sly smile. Ugh... Damn it...

 ** _Well, chapter 3 for you all~!!! Hoped you liked it~!!!_**


End file.
